


This is how we do it

by princeryou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeryou/pseuds/princeryou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Cadash and Bull enjoying each other's company, in bed. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how we do it

Rose lay back against the pillows, naked, blindfold firmly in place, hands neatly tied to the headboard. The dwarf’s face was flush, breathing uneven, and they hadn't even begun. Bull had said nothing, done nothing, and the anticipation was killing her. She knew generally what he had planned, _I can't believe he's going to actually let me indulge in this odd… fetish_ , but she hadn't the slightest clue what he was actually up to. She was a little saddened she wouldn't be able to watch, but-- the thought was interrupted by Bull sliding a thick finger up her calf. She gasped, goosebumps blooming across her skin, and still Bull made no sound.

 

Bull continued dragging his calloused finger up her thigh, stopping at her hip. He took his hand away, and she groaned in aggravation. She was trying really hard to be patient, she knew begging would get her nowhere tonight, but she was never very good at waiting.  She took a deep breath, and suddenly he was tracing random designs across her stomach, his touch so gentle she hardly felt it. Her breath caught in her throat, her focus entirely on his fingers ghosting across her skin. He slipped his fingers up, up, and up, sliding them across her stiffened nipples. As suddenly as they appeared, his fingers were gone again.

 

“Don't forget to breathe”, Bull whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

 

Rose let out the ragged breath she never realised she was holding, and was rewarded by Bull running the palm of his hands down her ribs. She whined as he squeezed her waist, his rough, gentle palms resting on her hips briefly before continuing down her thighs. He stopped at her knees, running his fingertips across the thin skin on the back of her knees and drawing shapes there as well. Usually Rose was ticklish, but not tonight. All she felt was a fire was burning beneath her skin, her mind focused on the ten points of pressure that were Bull's thick fingers, on the width of his palm covering her knees completely; His touch soothing the burn, but increasing the heat-- and she wanted ( _needed?_ ) more. She bit her lip roughly and drew blood, the taste on her tongue making her hotter. _Move your fucking hands, up up up! Touch me already, damn it!_ She held her tongue, but her patience was wearing thin.

 

Bull chuckled and removed his hands from her knees, his index finger sliding softly along the insides of her thighs, nails just barely scraping her skin. Rose whined again as Bull ran a flat palm up her stomach, stopping at her breasts and squeezing. Suddenly his nails were dragging down her sides hard, the pain causing her eyes to roll back under the blindfold and ripping a moan from her throat, “Ahhhhgh!!” One hand ran down her stomach again, finally sliding down to her slit. She moaned again and wiggled her hips enticingly, yet he continued to tease her slit and nothing more. The other hand was gripping her hips, nails digging into her flesh hard enough to sting. He kept playing with her slit, running a thick finger up and down, avoiding her clit completely.

 

“S-stop teasing me already!” Rose groaned, rocking her hips up and down, trying to get more, get some kind of relief. Bull chuckled and moved the hand on his hips up, pinching her nipples along the way, and ran a finger up her neck. He placed a finger on her lips, and before he had a chance to tell her to suck, it was in her mouth. Rose’s tongue  swirled around his fingertip, her tongue rubbing against his calluses, his nail sharp on her tongue. She moaned around his finger, _Oh hell, he tastes… so much better than I ever could have imagined._ She was addicted immediately and could only hope he would let her do this again.

 

Bull groaned, and once again Rose wished she wasn’t blindfolded, she wanted to see the expression on his face so bad. He put a second finger in her mouth, and she shuddered, tongue sliding between and around the two digits. His other hand continued to tease her slit, but she found she didn’t mind anymore now that she was preoccupied though she couldn’t stop her hips from trying to grind into his hand.  Then his finger found her clit as he introduced a third finger into her mouth, and she moaned around the welcome intrusions. Her mouth was split wide, drool running down her cheeks but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

Suddenly Bull pulled his fingers out of Rose’s mouth, and she gasped, disappointed, but not for long. His wet fingers slid down between her breasts, down her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton, down her clit, in between her lips, circling her hole, teasing it.

 

“Fuck… you are so wet for me…” Bull moaned, sounding just as wrecked as Rose. She tried responding, but Bull slipped his wet middle finger deep into her vagina before she had a chance, and she moaned loudly instead. Rose rocked her hips as he pumped his finger slowly, sliding his index finger in snugly next to it as he slipped two fingers into her mouth again. She moaned around his fingers as they pressed into her tongue, the pressure in her mouth and cunt driving her wild. She couldn’t believe how thick they were, how perfectly they felt inside her, and still she wanted more. She wanted to be full, of him, of his fingers. She tried to mumble this around his fingers, and Bull responded by inserting a third finger in her mouth and vagina. He started pumping the fingers in her cunt in earnest, pressing into her deeply. She moaned around his fingers again, tongue slipping around the three thick digits, and started sucking on them messily, drool running down her chin.

 

Three fingers curled sharply in her cunt as Bull toyed with her g-spot, and suddenly Rose was seeing stars, her back arching sharply and teeth bit into flesh. He shoved both hands even deeper into her, the hand in her cunt pounding her harshly now. She swore she could feel Bull’s fingers at the back of her throat, and she tasted blood but she couldn’t tell if it was hers or his anymore. Her flesh was on fire, all of her concentration on how wide his fingers were, in her mouth and her cunt, splitting her open on his hands. Her legs trembled violently, eyes rolling back into her skull once again, and she screamed around his fingers as her orgasm took her. Her cunt spasmed even tighter around Bull’s fingers and he moaned with her, thrusting deeply, and carried her through a second orgasm, not stopping until she fell limp in his hands.

 

Slowly, fingers were extracted from Rose, and she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Bull leaned up to untie her hands with sticky fingers, pulling her blindfold off and meeting her blissed-out gaze. He leaned down and kissed her gently, tongue slipping past her lips. Rose wrapped her arms around Bull’s shoulders, deepening the kiss and pulling him down on top of her. Bull pulled away from her, leaning on an elbow over her and grinning.

 

“So I take it you enjoyed it?” Bull said with a roguish grin.

 

“Enjoyed? That’s an understatement…” she said with a giggle. “But I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

 

“Oh?” Bull said, eye glinting.

 

Rose slapped at his shoulder, “Get off me, big guy. It’s time for me to return the favor.”

 

Bull rolled over, pulling his giggling, dwarven girlfriend on top of him, “Be my guest.”

 

Rose grinned, and straddled Bull’s hips, her legs spread wide. She stared down at him for a short while, admiring the view of his handsome body, especially appreciating just how much larger he was than her, than anyone she’d ever been with. She leaned forward and kissed his lips again, pulling away before he could deepen it, and kissing down his chin. She licked an earlobe, scraping her teeth down his neck and biting the juncture where his neck joined his shoulder, enjoying the way his muscles twitched beneath his skin. Bull groaned roughly and she grinned, before continuing her journey downwards. She stopped at his nipples, flat tongue on one nipple, pinching the other, pulling another moan from the delicious qunari beneath her.

 

Nails scraping down Bull’s sides, tongue sliding down his stomach, Rose arrived at his hips and sighed at the sight of his large cock jutting obscenely from his groin. She absentmindedly licked her lips, and Bull groaned again. She bent down and placed a light kiss on his tip, and giggled when his cock throbbed hotly and swung away from her. He rolled his eyes at her as she kissed the tip again and watched it throb. She lightly swiped her tongue at the bead of precum and giggled when he throbbed again.

 

“Rose…” Bull groaned, his hands gripping the sheets beside him.

 

“Sorry,” Rose giggled, “You know I like to play with my dinner before I eat it.”

 

Bull had a clever response planned, but his mind went oh-so-blissfully empty as Rose took his head in her mouth, her velvet tongue swirling around his tip. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut as she took him deeper in her mouth, her hands gripping the base of his cock and sucking harshly. He was incredibly large and she couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth like she so desperately wanted, but of course she tried every time. She slid further down his cock and fit half of it before she was pressing him against the back of her throat. Practice had helped rid her of her gag reflex, and she ground him against the back of her throat as she squeezed the base of his cock. Bull moaned, his voice hoarse and heavy.

 

Rose pulled herself off of him with a pop and a small cough, inhaled, and leaned down again, kissing up his shaft and tonguing the spot beneath his head. Bull wound a still-messy hand in her hair, gripping it tightly but not pulling or pushing. When Rose scraped her teeth gently along the underside of his cockhead, he groaned loudly and his eye briefly slid shut. Rose glanced up at Bull’s face and grinned, before repeating the motion, followed by more tongue. Bull let loose another moan, sprinkled with curses, and suddenly Rose was back on his cock. Her tongue wrapped around his thick head, slurping up more precum drooling from his slit, tracing patterns down the underside of his cock, and he was back against her throat. She squeezed the base again, and slid one hand down further to cup his heavy ballsack.

 

“Fffuck…” Bull ground out, eye sliding shut as Rose gently squeezed his balls. She felt him throb against the back of her throat and tasted more of his bittersweet precum and knew he was getting close. She twisted her hand on his shaft, and his hand pulled at her hair softly. She pulled him out of her mouth, tongue dragging along his shaft, and slid him back in, fucking him with her mouth. Her eyes slid shut again, enjoying the feeling of his cock on her tongue, and squeezed his shaft tighter, sliding her hand up and down to match her mouth. He throbbed hotly in her mouth, and he released a stuttering moan. Rose moaned with him, the vibrations like electricity on his cock and it was all he could  do not to come right then.

 

“Rose…” Bull moaned hoarsely, one hand gripping her hair as hard as he dared, the other hand white-knuckled in the sheets. Rose moaned in response, and twisted her tongue around his head every time she eased up off his cock, her other hand following her mouth up and down. The hand gripping his balls massaged them gently, and it took all of Bull’s willpower to stop himself from thrusting up into the hot wetness of her mouth. Bull moaned loudly, and Rose felt his balls throbbing with his impending release, his hand pushing on her scalp without any real force, her bedsheets shredding in his other hand. Suddenly, he was coming down her throat and Rose was swallowing as much as she could as fast as she could. She managed to swallow most of his hot cum, though some had dribbled out of her mouth and was running down her chin. She continued sucking until he had stopped throbbing in her mouth. She released him from her mouth with a pop and moaned, his taste heady, musky, and almost definitely intoxicating. She released his balls, and gave his head a light kiss, dragging another low moan from him. Leaning back with a wide grin and sitting on her feet, Rose swiped her hand across her chin, and wiped the mess on her sheets, she had to clean them and mend them anyways.

Rose climbed up Bull’s sweaty body, unable to resist licking up his chest again, and lay down on top of him, snuggling into the strong arms that wrapped around her. She burrowed into his chest, shoving her face into his neck and inhaling, before settling down, completely relaxed.

 

“I uh… ripped your sheets. Again.” Bull said, chuckling lazily, like he was ready to fall asleep.

 

“S’okay,” Rose replied, “It was totally worth it.”

 

Bull laughed, and leaned down to kiss her forehead, finding her already dozing off in his arms. He gave her one more kiss, settled himself down, and let sleep take him with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very long time, and my very first smut! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give constructive criticism and advice, I want to become a stronger writer, and I definitely want to write more smut~  
> i'm on tumblr @ alienbeans, come chat with me give me even more advice!


End file.
